World War 3 (2016 to 2021)
World War 3 was the Third Global war from 2016 to 2021 It took Place in the Black sea The Korean Peninsula, The Pacific Ocean and Parts of the Middle East, The War Was Primarily Between NATO And America vs And the Russia's Newly Formed Pact with Iran, China and North KoreA Events leading up to the war December 1st: Russia North Korea China and Iran Meet up in Moscow to form a Military alliance December 3rd: NATO Meets up for a Emergency meeting December 4th: Russian Military Begins to mass at the Ukrainian Border December 9th: UN Security Council Meets, Russia nor China Attends December 12th: Russian Spy Planes Do a fly over of Alaska And are escorted Out of US Airspace by 4 F-22 Raptors December 15th: Obama Resigns, He also calls for early elections, Obama's Average approval rating was 86% December 18th: Joe Biden Announces elections will take place January 6th December 20th: Russia Announces they will begin a Military build up in North Korea and Iran December 22nd: Israel and South Korea Strongly object this as the 2 Leaders meet in Seoul December 29th: Nominees as chosen for Both parties for the elections it is Donald Trump vs Bernie Sanders December 30th: Vladimir Putin announces a invasion of Kazakhstan The War Begins: January 2016 January 1st: Russian troops go further into Kazakhstan as the UN Holds a Emergency meeting January 2nd: Kazakhstan's Current President Surrenders to Russia Due to weak forces and High Civilian deaths Although Russian troops never even made it to there Capital. January 5th President Joe Biden Strongly States Russia Will Pay as Many countries Extend Sanctions. January 6th: Donald Trump Wins the elections against Bernie Sanders in a Close election. January 8th: Donald Trump Announces he will Deploy 2000 Troops in Ukraine. January 9th: Russia Declares war on Ukraine. January 11th: Turkish President Izmir Ataturk Announces they won't let Russian ships pass through the Istanbul Strait This Prevents Russia from getting into the Mediterranean Sea. January 12th: NATO Announces they will Defend Ukraine, NATO Warships are being seen Going into the Black Sea. January 14th: Russian Troops attack NATO And Ukraine Positions in Eastern Ukraine. January 16th: Russian troops Continue to make Advances in Ukraine. January 17th: Turkey declares war on Russia, Iran. January 18th: The Turkish President invites the Israeli Prime Minster to Ankara January 19th: Israel declares war on Iran January 21st: Russian troops reach the Outskirts of Kiev January 22nd: Iran Launches 3 Scuds at Turkey, Israel January 24th: Ukrainian troops surrender as NATO Troops continue to fight January 26th: Turkish Warships fire at Russian Ships Attempting to get into the Mediterranean January 28th: Turkey Fires 25 Missiles at Tehran destroying various buildings January 30th: Russian Troops take Kiev, NATO Troops leave Ukraine, Russia takes all of Ukraine February 2016 February 1st: Donald Trumps signs the Declaration of war against Russia February 2nd: Turkish War Planes Bomb Russian Troops in Ukraine killing 3000 Troops and 400 Civilians February 4th: UN Holds a emergency Meeting February 5th: North Korea and Russia Secretly Make plans for a Invasion of the south February 6th: china and pakistan talks for military sharing Category:World War III Category:Geopolitics 2016 Category:Geopolitics 2020s